


Friends and Lovers

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac visits Horatio after having a major, life changing epiphany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and Lovers

Horatio knocked on the door of Mac Taylor's hotel room. His curiosity had been piqued by the strange early morning phone call, and Mac's desire to suddenly see him when things in New York were crazier than normal.

His smile turned into a frown of concern when Mac opened the door looking harried and tense. "I come in peace," he quipped.

Mac rolled his eyes. "Very funny," he said as he stepped back and allowed Horatio to enter the room. He caught a subtle hint of the ocean on his friend and knew the redhead had just come from his private beach. "Come in and make yourself at home. Can I get you anything?"

"Still too early in the day for me," Horatio answered. He had settled into the winged-back chair that was across from the small, beige sofa. "So, what brings you to Miami?"

"What did Stella tell you?" Mac sat on the edge of the sofa after fixing himself a drink. He toyed with the glass needing something to keep his hands busy with.

Horatio chuckled. It was no secret that Mac's second-in-command had made him her confidant. "She said and I quote, you bolted from your office as if the hounds of hell were nipping at your heels."

"Umm…the Mayor's Office isn't too happy with me right now, so that would be an accurate description," Mac admitted with a wry grin. He took a sip from his drink and then sat it on the coffee table.

"Yes, they generally frown when the remodeling of city property is taken from their control," Horatio gently quipped with his tongue firmly in cheek.

Mac had the graciousness to look contrite. "It is part of why I'm here."

"Small part or big part?"

"Big part."

Horatio sat forward resting his hands on his knees. "I'm all ears, so to speak."

"I had an epiphany last week," Mac quietly began.

"And this epiphany was?"

"I'm in love with my best friend."

Horatio felt hope flare and die in his chest. He kicked himself for remotely entertaining the idea that a straight arrow like Mac could love another man. "Does Stella know?" he calmly inquired.

Mac watched the play of emotions in Horatio's eyes before the redhead looked away. They just confirmed what Mac secretly assumed.

His friend conformed to society's norms so as not to lose the respect of those people he worked with, but in doing so, he was slowly killing his true self.

Mac reached out and took hold of one of Horatio's hands. An act that surprised the redhead, but he didn't immediately pull away, so Mac blurted out, "I'm not in love with her. I'm in love with you."

"If that's a joke, Mac," Horatio muttered before pulling his hand from Mac's. "I'm not laughing." He stood up and walked over to the windows and stared out onto the sunny afternoon as he tried to wrap his mind around Mac's sudden admission of being gay.

Mac followed Horatio. "It's not a joke."

"You can't be in love with me," Horatio declared.

"Tell me why."

"Because you're a Marine," Horatio replied grasping at the first thing that came to mind.

"And, because I was married to Clare," Mac remarked.

"There is that."

"Need I remind you that you were married as well."

"Don't bring Marisol into this," Horatio suddenly growled.

"Wouldn't she have wanted you to be happy?"

"That's beside the point," Horatio walked over to the mini bar and poured himself a drink. He knocked it back with a deft flick of his wrist. He poured himself another one and returned to his seat.

Mac followed. He removed the drink from Horatio's grasp and set it on the coffee table. He sat in Horatio's lap, cupped his face and softly kissed him.

Horatio moaned and kissed him back before his sense of self preservation kicked in and he pushed Mac away. "Don't make my dream come true," he whispered. "I don't deserve it."

"Everybody deserves to be loved," Mac softly said. "You taught me that."

"Not me."

"Why not?"

"You got a death wish?"

"I did just blow up my own lab," Mac countered.

"Good point," Horatio sighed.

"Give us a chance, Horatio. That's all I'm asking."

"I can try," Horatio promised. He cupped Mac's face and softly kissed him.

Mac kissed Horatio back.

Fin


End file.
